


The Seer

by deadmundead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Government Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmundead/pseuds/deadmundead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OC about an escapee (is that a word?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time please leave a comment to tell me about corrections or anything really. I'm all ears.

High above the trees Rick climbed. The clear azure sky and a massive wall of granite were all that was in front of him now; each step pulled him closer to the sky, closer to freedom. Rick had longed only to stare up at the sky again. Rick glanced at the needle marks, reminding himself why he was climbing: ten years of darkness. Rick placed his hand on the next rock, climbing higher and higher, but he was still so far away from the sky. As he climbed, Rick thought of the masked figures, “You’re nothing now, just an experiment,” they always told him that. Rick looked at the needle marks again, “This will be the first time I see the sky in ten years,” Rick thought. He heard a small explosion below him; no more than a second later bullets hit the granite all around Rick, “No. I need to reach the sky. I just want to see the sky again.” He was afraid now, not of death; he was afraid he would not reach the sky. Rick climbed faster now. Another shot was fired hitting Rick’s lower calf. Blood splattered on the granite. "Just let me reach the sky," Rick screamed, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. Fifty feet, fifty feet was all that stood between him and the sky. More shots fired, all narrowly missing Rick. He still climbed on, more shots, one hit his hand this time. “The sky. I’m almost to the shy now; just a few more feet,” Rick thought as he reached up he could feel the grass on the edge of the cliff, he smiled, “sky.” the blood flowing from Ricks hand made him slip back off the cliff. Rick watched helplessly as the granite sped past him. The ground finally rammed his body. Rick reached his hand up, blood trickling from his mouth while he cried, “sky,” Rick looked at the needle marks again, “Ten years in darkness.”  
A mask wearing a white coat stood over him,”You’re nothing. why did you climb that cliff? It was a pointless escape effort,” the mask said holding a large handgun, “Answer me.”  
Rick glanced at the needle marks again,”I just want to see the sky,” he sobbed.  
The mask kicked Rick, “you’re pathetic. Do you know why your world is so dark?”  
Rick lied on the grass coughing. “Because you’re blind and useless.” The bullet went through Rick’s head in an instant, and the blood flowed smoothly, like a small river on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
